


[Podfic] Light Between Fingers

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Leverage
Genre: 1:09:48, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: The thing about having so many magicals, Eliot thinks, is that there wasn’t a good way to anticipate how their abilities will work with one another’s.(Or, the one in where Leverage Consulting consists of a shape shifter, a seer, a fairy child, a empathetic psychic, and kitchen witch, all the very best at what they do. However, as always, being the best earns them a little more attention than they bargained for, of course.)[Podfic of Light Between Fingers by Chancy_Lurking]
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Team Leverage & Team Leverage
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Light Between Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light Between Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289768) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Light Between Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289768)

 **Author:** [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 1:09:48

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q5cd52djm44i3qt/Light%20Between%20Fingers%20-%20Chancy_Lurking%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0) [mp3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0243.zip)

**Downloads:** [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2020/2020ITPE0244.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest podfic I've recorded so far, and I'm really glad ITPE gave me the motivation to try a longer fic!
> 
> (There's also the irony that the day I ended up recording this I'd planned on recording a shorter fic but clicked on the wrong tab and didn't notice til I had already started and just went with it)


End file.
